threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Shogun144
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Three Kingdoms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:223-Shi-Xie.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zantam03 (Talk) 01:53, 7 May 2010 Shi Xie I just started the Shi Xie article. This is a biography that I wrote orignally out of interest in the Three Kingdoms era. I thought this wiki could use it, and I wanted to contribute, so here I am with my article. I hope this is a good move, especially as this is my first work done on a wiki. I know that the formatting is not the best and I can't get the infobox like on the other officer articles. Any help would be appreciated, and I know I will improve with experience. Shogun144 02:21, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Shi Xie Your Shi Xie article is copied, this is where you got it: example . One thing I'm wondering is did you write it? If not it's 100% copy/paste. --Knightrez 03:40, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Knightrez, Yes I wrote it. I forgot I had posted it elsewhere. But to say again, the Shi Xie biography is 100 percent my work. I used the mastercopy on my computer to put it up here on TK Wiki. Shogun144 11:32, May 7, 2010 (UTC) -Well, okay it'll stay, but please edit it again and add more links. --Knightrez 11:47, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I have tried to edit it to make seem more in line with the rest of the wiki, taking out some explainers for titles or posts that people here would know about and changing references to the Sun regime to Wu, as I have seen elsewhere here. I will try to add some links next. Shogun144 11:50, May 7, 2010 (UTC) - Did you ask for the Template:Infobox Character Other? --Knightrez 11:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) No, I have not. I am still new to this but I read the rules and I am doing my best to try format the article to fit in that framework. How does one ask for the template?Shogun144 11:56, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hello shogun and welcome to the Three Kingdoms Wiki. I also thought you copied the article from KM, but it seems you was the one who wrote it so it's ok to copy. If you want to add an infobox, look under Insert, then click on Template and Other template / magic word. A menu appears. On the left bottom select Choose another template and search for Infobox Character (insert faction here). (watch the capitals!) Also,if you'd like to edit more in the future, I'd like you to have a quick look at the Rules & Layout pages. And a detailed list of sources are a must! Just to prove to other visitors we can back up anything we write here, this makes the Wiki look a lot more reliable. btw, thanks for you contribution and have a nice time here. (Btw, how did find this wiki?) --Zantam03 12:03, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the welcome. Also thanks for the tips regarding the infobox. Trying to set that up was difficult, but thanks pointing out what I did wrong. I have read the Rules and Layout pages, which is why I have been editing the article this morning to try to fit better. A question, does every instance of a name need to be linked? The source are incoming, I just wanted to get the formatting done. But I think after this session I will add them. Oh, I found this wiki from KM. Shogun144 12:10, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome. And thanks for reading those pages. And no, a name does not have to be linked all the time, just the first time it is used in an article. Btw, if you're gonna add sources, please have a look at an article that has them already, edit it and press the source button to see how it works. --Zantam03 12:16, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I added sources to Shi Xie. Is that good, or do I need to be more exact?Shogun144 13:17, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, the more sources you add, the better imo. Also, the way you did it is incorrect. Not your fault since you're new to Wikia's, but you have to add.... ...to the header 'Sources' (I just did this for you) And please have a look at, for example, this article. You'll see a lot of 1's 2's etc that link to sources on the bottom of the page (references/). To include these, add.... (enter source here) ...to a sentence that you think needs to be sourced. I hope I explained this quite clear? Good luck --Zantam03 13:24, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay I have been making the proper footnotes and covered everything down to "Chibi and Beyond". I will finish it when I can as Real Life calls at the moment. I hope this is good. Shogun144 14:49, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, this is good, nice job --Zantam03 16:04, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay I finished adding sources. I also did some light editing on the main body and in the footnotes I made notice of when I started using a new SGZ bio, in this case Shi Xie's and Bu Zhi's. I think that does it, but I am leaving the stub tag in case anything else needs to be done.Shogun144 17:00, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Well I can not leave anything alone. I did some more minor edits on Shi Xie, I added Longbian as his place of death as his SGZ bio seems to make that clear, and I added a source I had forgotten to the footnotes about the wealth of Jiao province and the importance of Longbian as a trade center. Pretty good, I think. Shogun144 19:36, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply, I usually only check my own talk page. The bio looks good now, nice stuff :-) Is it really finished now? If yes then it doesn't have to be stubbed anymore. --Zantam03 11:50, May 10, 2010 (UTC)